


Dead Pixels

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Even Monsters can use Photoshop, Gen, Ghouls, Missing Scene, POV Monster, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack missing scene to sort of explain the Milligan family photo collection starring John Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Pixels

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Dedicated to the SPN Art Department. Love you guys! ;-)  
>  _Originally posted on Livejournal April 30, 2009_

"What do you think?"

"...Ech. You couldn't find any where the bastard looked less depraved?"

"No. Just the one by the bed and a couple in her scrap-booking box."

"Well, we'll have to make do. The lighting's the wrong angle though."

"I could flop John's head left to right, maybe?"

"No, no, don't do that, they'd notice. I don't know who these people are to John, but they'll be too familiar with his face to do something like that. Flop the rest of the photo?"

"Text in the background would be backward."

"Ehn. It'll have to do. Lower the cyan on John's head and up the cyan on Adam's, maybe they'll meet in the middle somewhere."

"How's that?"

"Better... Are they the same dpi? They look like they're different dpi's."

"They're the same dpi, all right? I do _know_ what I'm doing, _Mom_."

"Hee! It's so weird, you calling me Mom."

"Don't get used to it. I'll be calling you whatever these friends of John's call each other soon."

"As long as this works. You're sure about the dpi?"

"It's the same. I changed it before I resized it."

"It doesn't look like it to me. John looks grainy."

"It's just the stubble. I'll turn down the brightness a bit, it'll blend."

"Can you saturate him any more?"

"No, he goes all rainbow-blocky. There's not enough colour in the original for Photoshop to work with."

"Damn."

"Come on, last chance to make changes. I'm meeting them in an hour and we have to print and frame this."

"... Are you sure the proportions are right?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"His head looks too big."

"Whose? John's or Adam's?"

"John's. He looks like he's going to eat Adam, not take him to a baseball game."

"It's the smile. It looks creepy when monsters smile like that."

"Can't John's head be a little smaller?"

"No, it can't. It's the right size for the shoulders. Plus the original guy in the photo had a hat on. Any smaller and the brim will show."

"Alright fine. It still looks off."

"All it's gotta do is be convincing enough to fool these guys into telling us if John's still alive and gone into hiding, or if he has any other family. It's not _art_."

"Okay, fine, merge the layers and print it."

"I'll print the fishing one too. It's fine, he's in the background so it's not as obvious."

"Wait... Who took the fishing photo?"

"What?"

"They're all in it. Who took the photo?"

"I dunno, some fishing tour guide or something. Does it matter?"

"Just want to make sure this goes off without a hitch. This might be our only chance to get that monster and I don't want to screw it up."

"You think I do, Mom?"

"Hee!"

"Oh shut up."

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
